


Weekend in a Vault

by NaughtyBees



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Crush at First Sight, M/M, Macro/Micro, Vore, unwilling vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 16:44:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14116605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyBees/pseuds/NaughtyBees
Summary: After pining for his crush for weeks, Mako gets trapped with Jamison Fawkes in a vault for the weekend. But even giants get hungry and there's only one thing to eat.(contains vore)





	Weekend in a Vault

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the Vore Squad for giving me the inspiration for this!

Mako had always admired Jamison Fawkes from afar. It wasn't every day a human was employed with a giant construction firm yet here he was. A skinny human who was an absolute engineering genius. Mako wouldn't have said genius. Sure, the kid was incredible but he didn't exactly make life easy for himself.   
Mako had his first encounter with Jamison when he found him dangling from a string light switch, unable to get down, calling for help. That was when Mako realised he had a large crush on the tiny man. They'd talked a few times, mainly Jamison being clueless as Mako tried to ask him out. 

“Do you want a drink?”

“No thanks, I've had too much coffee today.”

“I mean a real drink? At the pub?” 

“Oh, sure! I'll ask Lucio if he wants to come too!” 

“No… Just us two.”

“I'm sure he’ll be able to make it, don't worry.”

Mako was at his wit’s end by the time he finally worked up the courage to go to Jamie and explain what he meant. It was a friday and Mako knew Jamison was in the vault, where they kept the high explosives used for demolition. The human was one of only three people with the door code and Mako happily walked in when he spotted him doing calculations on the table.   
“Only me.” Mako said as he looked around at the explosives. “You okay?” 

Jamison looked up and smiled. “I'm good! What are you doing here uh… Manfred?” 

“Mako.” He grumbled softly, a little put out that he didn't remember his name. “I was wondering if you wanted to go out for a meal.”

Jamison laughed. “No, I've brought some sandwiches, thank you.” He said, patting his bag. 

Mako clenched his fists. “No, you idiot, I've been asking you on a date for weeks!” He grit his teeth. “I just want to take you out for a date.”

Blinking, Jamie shaking his head. “You… What? Really?” He smiled, thinking a moment. “Uh… well…”

There was a sudden loud clang and Mako jumped, looking around at the vault door, firmly shut. “What the fuck? Hey! Hey, we're in here!” Mako turned and pounded on the door. 

Jamie sighed heavily. “Shit. They close the doors at seven… They won't open again until Monday morning.” 

Mako looked at Jamie, frowning. “Why the fuck aren't you panicking?” 

Jamie laughed and put down his bag. “It's not the first time it's happened to me. That's why I always bring in three day's worth of sandwiches.”

Giving the door one last punch, Mako sat down, folding his arms. “Wonderful… Don't suppose you have any for me in there?” He asked, longing for the answer to be yes. 

“No, sorry… You're a big boy though! You can last three days. Plus, when we get out and have that date, I'll pay.” Jamie smiled, leaning forward slightly. 

Mako placed a hand on his belly. “I haven't eaten today. And I didn't adjust my metabolism for this…” He mumbled, watching Jamie open his sandwich box. “I'd ask for one but a crumb for me is a meal for you.”

Jamie nodded. “Sorry… Hey, why don't we play a game of I spy to pass the time?” 

Mako sighed and leant back against a box. He supposed that wasn't the worst idea. “Okay, fine.”

oOo

Sunday evening rolled around and the pair had been talking most of the weekend. Just general stuff about themselves and work and family. Mako found Jamison really easy to get on with. But the ache in his belly was overwhelming, making him groan in pain. 

Jamie frowned as he sat on Mako's knee. “Don't worry, big guy. We'll be in that restaurant soon. You can order anything you like.” He patted his belly, beginning to list off every delicious food under the sun. 

“Stop it!” Mako growled as his stomach roared like a wild animal, shaking Jamie to the core. “Oh, god, I can't make it… I need food.” He stroked Jamie's back with a finger to attempt to ground himself but it didn't help that much. Nostrils flaring, he sniffed the air, the scent coming from Jamison making his belly gurgle. “You smell…delicious.” Mako mumbled as he wrapped his fingers around Jamie. 

“Heheh, that's funny, Mako!” The human squeaked, eyes wide. “But enough is enough, okay? You only have tonight to get through!” 

Mako bit his lip as he brought Jamie close to his face, sniffing him again, the human crying out in terror as his clothes whipped around him violently. A rumbling growl came from Mako's throat, a hum of decision. “It'll be okay. Only tonight to get through.” 

Jamie screamed as he looked at Mako’s plush lips, seeing them open wide. Great, stringy blobs of saliva connected his tongue and palate, hanging for a moment before snapping, flecks of spit splashing onto Jamie’s skin. The back of his mouth was horrifying, a yawning chasm, seemingly desperate to drag him down into the pitch black depths. As Mako tilted his head back and lifted Jamie skywards, he looked at him, dangling between his large fingers, writhing helplessly.   
“Not what I envisioned for my first meal with you but it'll do.”

Jamison kicked and tried to claw at Mako’s fingers, shrieking. “MAKO, PLEASE! WE'RE FRIENDS! DON'T EAT ME!” He clasped his hands together, staring down into the deep abyss of Mako’s mouth. “I'm begging you!” 

Mako couldn't stand to hear Jamie wail like that. So he decided to get it over with. His fingers loosened their grip on his crying crush, the poor human plummeting down, landing face first on his tongue. The feeling of Jamie clawing to escape his mouth before he closed his jaws was amazing, tiny screams echoing against his teeth, hands pushing into taste buds as he tried to reach the dwindling light through the ring of lips. Mako kept his mouth open, feeling Jamie squirm and writhe, his clothes and hair heavy with his thick saliva, screams choked as he swallowed some.   
“Mako, please! I'll do anything! I'll kiss your cock! Hell, I'll be your dick slave! Just let me go!” 

Every time Jamison thought he was close to escaping, Mako pushed his tongue between him and freedom, pushing him backwards. He took the time to feel how bony he was, pressing him against his cheeks, tongue tip counting his ribs. He tasted fantastic, spicy and savory. It made his stomach growl impatiently but he rubbed it to keep it quiet, not quite ready.   
He pushed Jamie’s head out between his plump lips, listening to his frantic screams. After a moment, he pursed his lips, covering his head, his cries for help silenced. Relax, scream. Pout, silence. With a low chuckle, he pulled him back into his maw, grinning. Light filtered through his teeth, giving Jamison a good look around. A carpet of pink framed by white monoliths, the roof of his mouth stretching above him like the ceiling of some forgotten temple from eons gone by. His uvula rose and fell with his breathing, saliva pooling around him as Mako’s mouth watered. 

The pause was short lived as Mako’s tongue lifted, Jamie beginning to slide back toward that dark descent into the inevitable. “No! Mako, you bastard!” Jamie screamed as he managed to latch onto one of Mako's molars, his legs finding his uvula and hanging onto it tightly. Mako had eaten a lot of things in his life but never anything that had fought back before. The thought of Jamie struggling for his life inside his mouth made him smile slightly. He used the tip of his tongue to dislodge Jamie’s fingers from his tooth, the human shrieking as he proceeded to hang upside down from his uvula, legs clamped around it tightly, hands trying to grab onto anything they could. 

Mako tried to swallow Jamie, gulping as hard as he could, unable to dislodge him. He contemplated coughing when his shoulders lurched, a hiccup making him shudder. The jolts of movement with each hiccup made Jamie lose his grip bit by bit. Tears streamed down his face as he tried to reach Mako’s tongue, trying so hard to escape. It was right there, so close, just a little out of reach. He could see his incisors, see the faint light through his lips.   
Hic. His arm slipped from his tight grip on his uvula.   
Hic. Other arm dangling, he tried to use his stomach muscles to pull himself up, so exhausted.   
Hic. The only thing holding him there was his prosthetic leg, clamped as tight as it could be, keeping him precariously in place. Jamie clasped his hands together, sniffling. “God, if you're listening, please help me. I promise, I'll never touch my cock again! Oh, fuck, I don't want to die!” 

One last hiccup. 

Jamison barely had time to scream as he fell, his fall broken by Mako tightening his throat. He swallowed, a loud, wet gulp making Jamie shiver with fright, the fleshy walls of his oesophagus pressing in on him. He was kneaded on all sides, pushed ever downward, no amount of fighting or begging stopping his descent. His ears rang as he passed by Mako’s heart, thumping hard with excitement, his lungs making a rasping noise as he breathed heavily. He felt a valve open by his hands, his body being pushed through it. Then he was free falling, yelling with fright before landing with a thump in Mako’s stomach, trembling with terror. 

Mako’s fingertip traced the struggling lump down his neck, continuing even as the bulge disappeared past his collarbone, finger eventually turning to a hand rubbing and kneading his doughy stomach. He felt so much better, closing his eyes and licking his lips. There was a pleasant tickle inside his belly but no sound, layers of fat and muscle muffling any sounds at all. He wrapped his muscular arms around his large belly, feeling as though he were now a host to precious cargo. 

Inside Mako, Jamison screamed until he was hoarse, running and slamming into the wrinkled walls that held him captive. All he could hear was the persistent beat of the heart from above and the quiet gurgles of Mako’s digestive system from below. He felt a lurch and Mako gave a loud belch, excusing himself with a chuckle. As he laughed, Jamie was thrown around, bouncing from one side of his stomach to the other, crying out in frustration. He saw the puckered sphincter that lead back up Mako’s throat above him, a little climb to it. He tried to get traction on the gastric folds, hands grasping and feet pushing as he attempted an escape. Five times he slipped and landed in a swearing heap before deciding that wasn't the best idea.   
He continued slamming his puny body against the confines of the stomach, clawing at them frantically. “Mako! I swear to fucking God, if I ever make it out of here, I'm going to kill you!” 

The pleasant tickles in his belly made Mako smile and he leant back against the wall, both hands rubbing his stomach. He knew Jamison would be okay. Giants had impeccable control over their digestive systems and he’d make sure he wouldn't be digested. “Go to sleep, Jamie… We'll be out by morning and we can go for that date.” He smiled to himself. “And I'll pay. It's the least I can do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Donate to my ko-fi!  
> ko-fi.com/kingjames


End file.
